


Liam needs discipline

by ValkiriaCain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Double Penetration, F/F, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Top Scott McCall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkiriaCain/pseuds/ValkiriaCain
Summary: La piel blanca de Liam hacía pensar a su alfa como se contrastaría el escarlata en el. Tras dos años de noviazgo, Liam finalmente era mayor de edad, ambos no habían tenido relaciones aún por deseo del mayor ya que no quería profanar a su pequeño antes de que este cumpliera 18.Dos años en los cuales Liam le había estado torturando, seduciéndolo verbalmente hasta cierto punto, justo para que empezara a pensarse seriamente su decisión de esperar y luego el pequeño demonio paraba deliberadamente.De vez en cuando, Liam ponía ligeramente en duda su autoridad como alfa para hacerle enfadar un poquito, sabiendo que el mayor no se iba a sobrepasar de momento.Pero todas esas in subordinaciones se pagan y a Liam le había llegado el momento.





	1. La Fiesta

Una de las muchas fiestas épicas de Lydia Martin. Por su puesto no podía ser de menos, la guapa pelirroja esta vez celebraba por todo lo alto el regreso de Scott de California después de su tercer año estudiando veterinaria, el retorno de Stiles de sus clases en el FBI y por último y no menos importante: el cumpleaños numero dieciocho del más joven de la manada.  
Por una vez en su vida, Lydia había hecho caso de las peticiones de otro ser humano, en este caso varios de ellos (Los también llamados "sus amigos") y el numero de las invitaciones no ascendía de diez.  
Su casa como punto de encuentro y una "tranquila reunión de amigos". Nada de desmadres, bueno alguno puede que si.  
Lydia ya había atendido a la petición de no tener muchos invitados (para ella ese concepto eran al menos cincuenta personas. Sus amigos no lo compartían), no podía atender también a las suplicas de Scott de no llevar alcohol. ¿Le daba miedo que Liam se emborrachara? Por amor de Dios, Liam ya no era un crío y lo peor que le podía hacer el alcohol era animarle un poquito, ya que no podría llegar nunca al estado de embriaguez dada su condición de hombre lobo.

A las ocho empezaba la fiesta. A las siete y media tenía a papá Scott revisando su casa cual sabueso y a menos cuarto había comenzado a regañarle por haber llevado alcohol. El timbre sonó, eran Derek y Stiles. Lydia se apuntó en su lista de cosas el hacerle un buen regalo de agradecimiento a cada uno por haberla librado de papá Scott.  
Después llegaron Liam, Corey y Mason; casi al mismo tiempo que Malia y Kira, finalizando así la llegada de invitados.  
Por suerte Lydia ya no estudiaba en Beacon Hills y con suerte nadie sabría nada de esta fiesta, por qué era tan patética que su popularidad habría descendido de diez a ocho. Todo un drama.  
Se sentaron en el salón, Derek y Lydia en los únicos sillones, Kira y Scott se acomodaron en el sofá y Liam y Malia en los reposabrazos de este, junto a sus respectivas parejas. Mason se sentó en el suelo abriendo las piernas y entre ellas se sentó Corey apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de su novio.  
Lydia sonrió ampliamente levantándose de su sitio y ofreciéndose para traer algo de beber.  
-¿Alcohol?- Preguntó Stiles  
-Por supuesto, Liam ya es todo un hombre grande y hay que celebrarlo como se merece- Lydia se dirigió al beta tomando sus mejillas y apachurrandolas cual abuela.  
Liam rodó los ojos cuando la pelirroja paró.  
-¿A que si?- Le preguntó y Liam poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno asintió, dejando paso a las carcajadas momentos después.  
-Pues tráeme un ron-cola porque voy a necesitar ponerme algo alegre para soportar a sourwolf esta noche- Derek fulminó a Stiles con la mirada y acto seguido frunció el ceño.  
-Ya estaba tardando- Se burló Stiles.  
-Los demás ¿Qué queréis?-  
-Coca cola- Pidió Mason  
-Ohhh Pero que mono- Se burló Malia.  
-Tú tranquila, si es para ir empezando la noche con buen pie-Aclaró el de piel negra. Lydia miró a Corey que pidió una simple cerveza al igual que Derek. Scott pidió vodka Malía un daiquiri de fresa para compartir con Kira y lo mejor vino cuando Liam pidió una piruleta.  
-Ehhh, vaya cielo, lo siento, no he comprado piruletas ni ninguna chuche, solo snaks.- Lydia se estaba disculpando con el rubio cuando una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Liam.  
-No sabes lo que es una piruleta ¿Verdad?- Lydia cambió su expresión preocupada por una de extrañeza.  
-Un dulce en el que se inserta un palito de platico o papel-cartón.- Respondió la banshee.  
-Nop. Una piruleta, en términos de bebida, es puerto de indias-  
-Ostia ginebra. Y parecía buenín y todo cuando lo conocí. Claro que luego quiso cargarse a mi mejor amigo.-  
-¡STILES!-Le reprendió Scott.  
-No, tiene razón. En serio lo lamento como el que más. Fue el mayor error de mi vida y aunque ya me disculpé, lo volveré a hacer una y otra vez y te juro que seguiré demostrarte día tras día que mis lealtades están con tu manada Scott.- Este le sonrió.  
El silencio se instaló.  
-¡Ja! El pequeño diablillo te dice estas dulces palabras porque ya ve la que se le viene encima tras años torturándote con lo del sexo e intenta que el castigo no sea tan malo.- Stiles comenzó a bromear consciente de que su anterior comentario había cortado el rollo de la fiesta.  
-¡STILES!- Esta vez fue Liam quien llamó la atención del hijo del sheriff.  
-Me llaman y no digas que no es verdad, recuerda que estás rodeado de hombres lobo y una mujer coyote especialistas en detectar cambios en las pulsaciones. Son mejores que un polígrafo.-  
-Mis lealtades están con la manada-  
-Si, si, eso está muy bien pero ¿Has aprovechado para intentar que Scott se compadeciera de ti?-  
La mirada fulminante de Liam se topó con la de Stiles que endureció la suya propia. Ganó el oji miel.  
-Vale, puede que un poquito.- Stiles alzó el pecho con orgullo y mientras los demás reían. Solo Liam y Lydia percibieron el tono rojo en los ojos de Scott. La banshee escogió ese momento para ir a por las bebidas.  
Mientras preparaba el daiquiri apareció Liam para ayudarla y pedirla que rebajara el puerto de indias con tónica, se llevo las cervezas y la coca cola y volvió unos minutos a por el ron cola de Stiles. Lydia llevó su propia bebida (Baileys y licor de chocolate blanco) la de las chicas y la de Liam.  
Pronto las bebidas comenzaron a correr con mayor fluidez y las conversaciones se quedaban algo cortas para el ambiente que se empezaba a formar. Como a Malia le parecía ridículo bailar, Lydia puso algo de música, se sentaron todos en el suelo y comenzaron a girar una de las botellas de cerveza.  
-Empiezo- Dijo Kira tomando la iniciativa. La botella señaló a Malia.  
Kira sacó un billete de diez de su monedero ante la atenta mirada de todos.  
-Cogelo- La retó. Malia se acerco a ella y cuando iba a tomar el billete, Kira subió la mano hacia arriba de su cuerpo y saco pecho. Malia la siguió el juego y sensualmente fue reptando cual reptil sobre Kira quedando ojos contra ojos. Kira se relamió los labios y en un visto y no visto le estaba comiendo la boca a su novia. Malia cumplió su reto sin mayor problema y volvió a ocupar su asiento.  
La siguiente vez, la botella señaló a Stiles que tuvo que bailar como un strip utilizando a Derek de barra.  
A Corey le tocó cantarle una canción de amor a Mason y finalmente le tocó a Liam.  
La prueba fue propuesta por Stiles y Malia.  
-Di algo que caliente a Scott-  
-Horno encendido- dijo con voz sensual.  
-Liammmmm-  
-Vale, vale- se carcajeó el rubio. -¿Puedo utilizar contacto físico?-  
-Por supuesto- La manada se miro entre ella, y a Mason le dio la risa tonta.  
-¡No es lo que estáis pensando, salidos!- Exclamó Liam mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el regazo de Scott.  
-He sido un chico malo Alfa, creo que voy a necesitar un pequeño castigo- Liam se restregaba levemente en Scott y ponía cara de niño bueno, aunque el modo lujurioso que tuvo de susurrar las palabras y sus ojos delataban su verdadera intención. La temperatura comenzó a subir debido a esta pareja, solo el como Liam le había llamado alfa, el como lo había pronunciado, había hecho que las hormonas de Scott se revolucionaran.  
La botella giró de nuevo parándose en Mason y Stiles, lejos de querer que el ambiente se enfriara, le retó a que fingiera que le estaba practicando sexo oral a su compañero. Como el mejor amigo de Liam estaba algo borracho, no puso pega alguna.  
Lydia fue la siguiente y tuvo que compartir un beso con Malia y Kira a la vez.  
Los primeros en irse fueron Corey y Mason, se veía que tenían ganas de continuar la fiesta en privado; al igual que Stiles y Derek, que se fueron después de que al hombre lobo le tocara quitarle la camiseta al humano y hacer una línea con su lengua desde la boca hasta el comienzo de los boxers del menor, pasando por su ombligo.  
Kira y Malia no aguantaron mucho más y descaradamente Malia le preguntó a Lydia si podían quedarse en su casa ya que no creía poder aguantarse hasta llegar a casa y a Kira no le gustaba hacerlo en el coche porque decía que era antihigiénico. Lydia por supuesto aceptó y Malia sonrió a su muy sonrojada novia a la que arrastró escaleras arriba.  
Scott y Liam se despidieron de Lydia y tras meter en el maletero de la moto la camiseta que le habían regalado Stiles y Derek, la libreta personalizada con un dibujo suyo y con la frase “I feel in a hole” cortesía de Malia y Kira y la funda de teléfono color escarlata con su apellido y su número de equipo como si fuera la espalda de su sudadera de lacrosse regalo de Lydia, montaron en la moto del alfa y se dirigieron a casa de este. Melissa hoy tenía guardia en el hospital. La casa estaba en silencio.  
Mal rollito pensó Liam. Y le dio aún más cuando Scott le estampo contra una pared desnuda con ademan amenazador y sus ojos brillando en rojo.


	2. LIAM PUNISHMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta continua en casa de los MaCall...  
> ATENCIÓN: AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA "ACCIÓN" (SEXO) SI NO QUIERES LEER, NO LO HAGAS, NADIE TE OBLIGA.

ATENCIÓN: AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA "ACCIÓN" (SEXO) SI NO QUIERES LEER, NO LO HAGAS, NADIE TE OBLIGA.

Con una mano agarró fuertemente el pelo del rubio y tiró de él hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano tomó con la misma fuerza el mentón del menor obligándole así a abrir la boca y con su cuerpo le obligaba a mantenerse quieto.   
Introdujo su lengua en el beta con ira pero tan bruscamente como todo había comenzado, se detuvo.  
-Liam ¿Estás seguro de esto?-   
-Scott llevo esperando este momento durante dos putos años. No te detenga ahora por favor.-  
-Va a dolerte, y no solo por ser tu primera vez-  
-Lo sé, yo mismo lo quiero así. Me gusta el sexo duro-  
-Si quieres parar, solo di “Luna”-   
-Muy original- Ironizó el menor.  
-Deberías cuidar más tu actitud- Dijo severamente el alfa  
-¿O qué?-Preguntó desafiante el beta.  
-O tu alfa va a tener que aumentarte el castigo, y créeme, no te conviene-   
Scott agarró fuertemente a Liam por las muñecas y le arrastró hacia su cuarto. El juego había comenzado.

Scott ató las muñecas de su beta y tras vendarle los ojos le obligó a ponerse en cuatro sobre su vacío escritorio. Le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándolos sobre las rodillas. Sabía que Liam ya había experimentado con dildos y vibradores por lo que no se sintió muy mal cuando tras embadurnar de gel un plug de metal se lo metió sin avisar y sin previa preparación. Liam gimió ante el frío que trasmitía el metal hacia su cálido interior.  
-Shhh- susurró Scott. –Aún no has sentido nada de lo que de verdad sentirás esta noche- Dicho esto, utilizando su fuerza sobrenatural, azoto las blancas nalgas de su beta consiguiendo un gemido de dolor bastante intenso.  
Vas a contar hasta el último azote, si pierdes la cuenta comenzaremos de nuevo.   
-¿Cuántos serán Alfa?-  
-Los que yo considere oportunos- Sin más dilaciones la primera parte del castigo comenzó. A pesar de que Liam no creyese que los azotes podían ser más fuertes que el primero, Scott le demostró que no era así y sus palmas quedaban grabadas en fuego sobre la lechosa piel de Liam. Este sentía como a cada azote el plug se le metía más dentro y como a cada nalgada, la parcela de piel que recibía el castigo ardía, cada número que pronunciaba iba precedido por un gemido de dolor y cuando Scott terminó sus cincuenta azotes Liam sentía el infiero en las posaderas.  
Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del menor empapando la tela que tapaban sus azules ojos.  
Todo el cuerpo de Liam temblaba y cuando Scott le retiró la cadena que sujetaba las muñecas, casi se derrumba en la mesa. Scott le tomó con delicadeza y le tumbó boca arriba en la cama. A pesar del dolor, Liam se había excitado notablemente con cada nalgada al igual que Scott y ambas erecciones eran notarias.  
Scott le quitó la camisa arrancando los botones y tras esto, besó las lágrimas del rostro de Liam y comenzó a dibujar una línea imaginaria desde el pecho del beta hasta su cuello con su lengua dejando un hilo de saliva. Mientras se entretenía llegando a la oreja del mayor y la mordisqueaba ligeramente, Con sus manos pellizcaba fuertemente los rosdos pezones del oji-azul que se pusieron erectos ante tales atenciones. Liam gimió de placer arqueando la espalda acercándose más al moreno. Scott sonrió ante la imagen que le ofrecía su novio, ojos vendados con una tela escarlata mejillas sonrojadas y algo húmedas, cuello irritado por el paso de la barba del mayor y por supuesto ese maravilloso bulto que se elevaba en su entrepierna. Terminó de bajar por completo los pantalones y calzoncillos del menor.   
Liam sintió cómo Scott levantaba sus piernas y las trasladaba hacia sus hombros dejando su ano al descubierto retirando después el plug con delicadeza.  
-En cuatro de nuevo- Ordeno Scott y Liam volvió a dicha posición esta vez sobre la cama.  
Scott contempló el cambio de color en la piel de Liam. Pálido en la espalda y rojo vivo en sus nalgas.  
Con su pulgar e índice separó ambos cachetes y lamió la carne que rodeaba el ano del menor arrancándole a este un gritito de placer.  
El mayor se separó lentamente de su tentación y ordenó a Liam que esta vez fuese él quien separase ambas nalgas.  
El beta apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama y llevó ambas manos a su culo obedeciendo a su alfa.  
Scott alzó dos dedos sobre el agujero de su novio y azotó con fuerza el trozo de carne no protegido por piel. Liam sorprendido y adolorido estuvo a punto de alejarse de su alfa, por suerte para él y sus posaderas.  
Aguantó esa continuación de diez azotes excitándose cada vez más, si es que era posible. Joder, cómo le ponía sentir a Scott tan dominante.  
-Bebé abre ese piquito de oro que tienes- El alfa introdujo un gran dildo en la boca de su beta y mientras este lo lamía, comenzó a preparar su ano para dar cabida a su miembro más tarde.  
Un dedo, pronto introdujo un segundo e hizo la tijera con ellos. Liam se revolvió incomodo. Y no era para menos, sus manos seguían separando sus propias nalgas, su boca estaba ocupada con algo más bien grande, seguía adolorido por el castigo anterior y sentía su interior invadido.  
-Shhhhh, tranquilo amor, pronto encontraré el punto exacto- Y vaya que si lo encontró. Pronto Scott tenía a Liam gimiendo como una perra.  
Sacó los dedos y los sustituyó rápidamente por su pene erecto. Liam gimió entre el dolor y el placer. Era como estar con un pie en el cielo y otro en el infierno. Una puta locura, si le preguntaran a Liam.  
Scott retiró las manos del menor de sus cachetes y los depositó en las sábanas ya que este había sacado las garras y había comenzado a apretar su propia piel haciéndose sangre.   
El mayor lamió las heridas de su beta ganando se un siseo de dolor por su parte.   
Comenzó a embestirle con fuerza agarrándole de las caderas y sacando sus garras, presa del placer que le provocaba estar dentro del menor.  
-Alfa, creo me voy a correr-En ese momento, Scott detuvo las envestidas en cuanto oyó esto ante la desesperación de Liam.  
-Aún no mi pequeño, aún no ha terminado tu castigo-Liam se asustó ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Pronto lo descubrió. Scott retiró la venda que cubría sus ojos azules y el dildo de plástico que ocupaba su boca. Llevó uno de sus dedos ensalivados a la entrada del menor y con su miembro aún dentro comenzó a dilatar más la entrada del rubio.  
Terminada esta tarea, Liam sintió como poco a poco el dildo entraba en él. Contuvo un sollozo mientras Scott repartía besos por su espalda para tratar de tranquileizarle.  
-Resiste por mi pequeño, te prometo que el dolor pronto se irá- Y así fue. Unos minutos tortuosos después de vaivén con el pene de Scott y el dildo en su interior, bastaron para que Liam comenzara a disfrutar.   
El menor se vino primero, contrayendo su entrada, lo cual bastó para que el miembro de Scott comenzara a expulsar semen.  
Tras esto, ambos se derrumbaron agotados sobre la cama. Scott se encargó de sacar con mucha delicadeza el dildo y después su propio miembro, además de limpiar al beta pues este ya había dado lo máximo que podía dar en una noche.  
Cuando Scott por fin se acostó, pronto sintió la cabeza de Liam sobre su pecho desnudo.  
-Te amo Liam- susurró.  
-Yo también te amo Alfa Scott- Los ojos de Scott brillaron en rojo mientras que los de Liam en dorado le ofrecían un guiño seductor a la par que cansados. Scott besó la cabeza de su novio y pronto los dos agotados cuerpos se sumieron en un sueño profundo.


End file.
